A Melody for Reid
by Lila Caffee
Summary: Reid has a life outside the BAU... A wonderful one. ReidOC FLUFFY 3  Some parts were omitted due to some being handwritten vs. typed


Dr. Spencer Reid sat in his small cubicle, pondering his chessboard. He appeared like he was planning out his next move, but his mind was far, far away. Two blocks away, at his favorite sushi restaurant. It wasn't his favorite last week, but it quickly gained his attention. Not because Penelope had said it was fantastic... But because of her.

He looked back on it and smiled softly. He still had the fake grass in his pocket, the stupid kind from the dishes. The one with her number on it. He caught Gideon looking at him in concern, moving a chess piece or two, then going back to his thoughts. She was so beautiful... In his kinda way.

He pictured her in his mind. Dark hair, cute blonde and crimson highlights that would shine bright in the sunlight. He remembered, as she asked to sit with him in the crowded restaurant, how her little silver glasses with the butterflies on the frames highlighted her green eyes. She had those beautiful silver earrings too... And light pink, soft lips...

He coughed as he snapped from his thoughts. His cell was ringing. His alarm. The text said, in all caps: DATE. DATE. DATE. He hopped up excitedly, and in response to Derek's glance, he smoothed his hair and strolled out for his lunch break.

He took a look in the window of his building, straightening his clothes and hair. He gave himself a smile and took a breath. His first date in years. He ran his tongue over his teeth and began walking. After a few minutes of almost turning around in nervousness, he arrived. He took another breath and slipped his hands into his pockets, trying to look more relaxed.

He stepped in and looked around. She wasn't there. He quickly ordered his sushi and sat down at the bar, waiting. It seemed like an eternity before he heard a familiar voice in his ear.

"Hey there, handsome. Miss me?" He turned in time to see her cute wink. He blushed lightly and looked her over. She was wearing a cute plaid skirt and a white button-down, her messenger bag over her shoulder.

"Hey, Mels. You look-" She cut him off with a sweet kiss on the cheek and a hug. He smiled and hugged her back gratefully. "Yeah... Yeah, I did." He kissed her cheek lightly and a slight blush crept across her cheeks. He offered her the chair beside him with a pair of chopsticks. She scooted close to rest her hand on his leg as they both started eating, exchanging a few words now and then, but mostly just eating and giving each other glances of shyness.

Suddenly, she took a napkin and tilted his face toward hers. He blushed as she wiped the soy sauce from his lips. She was only a few inches away from him now, his hand resting on hers. He leaned in to kiss her lips very lightly, her lips moving to meet his. After a mere moment, they broke away, both of them blushing. He could hardly believe she'd already have this much of a crush on him. She couldn't believe he was good at this.

He slipped his hand under hers, so he could hold it properly. She blushed more, turning away. He tilted her head back and kissed her again, with a bit more force. "W-wow..." he whispered, offering her a boyish grin.

She looked over and picked up the last piece of sushi, looking at him meaningfully. He sighed and opened his mouth wide, letting her pop the sweet roll in his mouth. "Yum." He said simply, around the large roll. She giggled and he kissed her cheek, still masticating with some difficulty around the large roll.

Melody got up to throw the tray away, but Spencer's arms wrapped around her, pulling her to sit on his lap as they both laughed like children. They looked each other in the eyes and they kissed deeper, their lips syncing in a simple, yet romantic harmony. One of her hands slipped to cup his jaw, breaking the kiss after a few tender moments. Thank God the restaurant was a ghost town today.

After a few more minutes, they walked out, grinning and holding hands. As they walked down the street, Spencer slipped his hand around her waist. She laughed and cuddled into him, kissing his cheek. "Spencer, love... Where do you work?"

He smiled at her and couldn't help but focus on those first two words. Spencer Love. How true that was. "I... I work at the BAU... Behavioral Analysing Unit..." He was silenced by her kiss.

"Mmm... A man in the force is hot." He blushed at her comment and shrugged.

"I'm not really... I'm the brains..." he stuttered out. He blushed even redder as she pinned him up against the side of a building.

She whispered into his ear. "Brains are pretty hot... They let you be a little more creative."

He pushed her back and looked at her awkwardly. He just wasn't sure about this... Let alone himself. "Sorry, you're just a bit... Forward for me."

She stepped back, looking at the ground. "Sorry... I just- Well, most guys like this kinda thing..."

He stepped forward and tilted her head up. "Well, none of them are obsessed with that sexy brain of yours like I am." He winked and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you insinuating, Doctor Reid, that you are more aroused by my brain than my breasts?" She slipped her arms around his neck and grinned.

"I would say that your adorable and attractive physique definitely helps, but your mind is sexier than any body could ever be," he said simply, brushing a hair behind her ear.

She kissed him hard, surprised he would be so sweet and perfect. He called her out on her faults, and he was so smart and cute and... "I think I can get used to you, my Doctor."

Spencer tapped his foot the radio as he started decorating for his two-month anniversary. He was going all out; candles, roses... He fingered the small packets in his pocket. Check. Just in case... He smiled as he changed his sheets to the black softer ones, the ones that were always cool to the touch. Perfect. He hoped she'd like it. He grinned and started cooking dinner for the night.

Later that night, he smoothed out his suit and hair in front of the mirror. He was debating whether to wear his glasses or not, when the doorbell rang. He quickly lowered the lights indoors and turned them up outside. He cleared his throat and pocketed the glasses before opening the door.

She looked perfect... She had this shimmery dark gray dress that went to the floor, a teasing slit up the side to the thigh. He had to remember to close his mouth and breathe as she blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear. His eyes were attracted to hers automatically, her eyes done up in mascara and dark eyeshadow. He stepped aside to let her in, slipping an arm around her, kicking the door shut smoothly behind him.

He stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her from the back and inhaling her sweet perfume. It was like sweet fruits mixed with the rain. He loved that scent. He kissed her neck tenderly, nuzzling his nose against the nape of her neck. "You look absolutely beautiful, my love..."

She blushed and turned in his arms, kissing him. "I could say the same. Never could've thought a suit and blonde hair could look so good." She pulled him into a long, deep kiss. His tongue softly brushed by her lips, slipping past them swiftly and massaging her tongue in a passionate manner. She kissed him back, her arms wrapping around his neck and pulled him closer, shivering in his arms.

He pulled away slightly, muttering against her lips. "The pasta's ready..." It was almost a slight whine, but he followed it up with a smile.

She pulled back from the kiss and grinned at him, nudging his hips with hers, emitting a groan from the blonde. "Oh, is it?" She teased, stroking his hair. "Shame..."

He swallowed thickly, trying to calm his nerves. "Fuck..." he muttered as she pulled away, taunting him by putting a slight swing in her hips. He watched, in a complete trance as her lushess ass, and watched as her dress hugged her body in just the right ways as she walked. He cleared his throat again and walked toward her, wrapping and arm around her. "No fair, teasing me like that..." She raised an eyebrow and kissed his neck teasingly, instead of answering.

He watched as she sat at the table out on his patio, the moonlight and stars reflecting off the glassy surface. He swallowed and served two platefuls, making them look just as he had planned. He swiftly carried them out and sat across from her, smirking and stroking her hair lightly. "My love... Enjoy."

She smiled and thanked him, raising a glass. "To our anniversary." He grinned and clinked glasses, smirking. "And to your cooking, without which I might have gone all life without your amazing pasta."

After the pasta was gone, they sat and talk a while, sipping the red wine and subtly brushing legs beneath the table. He finally rose and took their glasses and plates. She followed him into the kitchen, where he placed them in the sink. He turned suddenly and brought her against him. "Let's move this somewhere more comfortable..."

It was a flurry of hands and lips as they made their way up the stairs, leaving a trail of clothes behind them. They couldn't wait any longer. They finally found his bedroom, Melody down to her panties and bra and Spencer in his boxers. He opened the door and closed it behind them, pulling her over to his bed and on top of him.

He grabbed her hips and kissed her hard, their hips moving in a fast, rough rhythm. She kissed and bit his neck as he reached over for a condom out of his side table drawer. He placed it on the table and then rolled so he was on top of her. He undid her bra and kissed down her neck, teasing her. He was just about to feel her dampening panties when...

Beepbeepbeep. Shit. His stupid BAU alert. "Shit. Hold on." He got off of her and went to go answer it. "Hello?" He held it away from his ear as Pen gushed about the new case in a panicky voice. "Great..." He muttered. "Fine. Yeah, I'll be there. Bye." He hung up the phone and sighed.

"Melody? I-" He looked over at her and her eyes said everything. He sighed and went over, kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. I just... I'm sorry." He kissed her goodbye and she tucked herself in while he dressed.

He kissed her cheek softly after he finished and whispered. "Melody... I wanted to tell you. I... I love you." He kissed her lips and smiled softly, walking out the door.

She snuggled into the sheets whispering. "I love you too."

Spencer grumpily walked into the briefing room, unable to hide his severe irritation at his present situation. The other agents watched as the usually bright and happy genius slumped down into a chair, his arms crossed.

Agent Morgan leaned over and clapped his shoulder. "Y'okay, bud?" Spencer gave him a glare that said simply 'Leave it alone. Drop it'. Derek and JJ exchanged a glance and he sat back down. The meeting began and before long they were on their private plane, on their way to North Carolina. A serial kidnapper was kidnapping young men and women, and videotapes with strange images on them were left at the scenes.

They were giving their spiels, Reid giving his with a certain disdain, and they were silent for about an hour after. Derek sat down next to the genius and tapped his arm. "Are you okay? You seem kinda... Angry."

Spencer licked his lips. He had to tell someone why he was pissed off. "You wanna know why? It's because..." he lowered his voice so just Derek could hear him. "Me and Mels... We were just about to..."

"Aw, no... No, you serious?" Derek looked at him in disbelief. Spencer just hung his head. "And... this isn't your... first?" Derek let his head drop into his hands. "Oh... I'm sorry, man. That's not right..." Reid sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Listen, you know how to fix it? Call her, text her. Something. Tell her how much you love her. It helps." Reid nodded and relaxed back in his chair, thinking of Melody.

Spencer smiled, stroking a small boy's head as he curled up in his lap. He was half-asleep and he curled up into Reid's shirt, curling up with a old teddy bear that was in the warehouse he was kidnapped in. He picked the young boy up and rested him in the police car, moving aside. It was seven at night, and now was the time.

He picked up his cell phone and dialed Melody. "Mels?" She answered happily and greeted him. "I just... I just wanted to tell you that I love you. A lot. And that I'm sorry. And... I can't stop thinking about you." She answered that she loved him too and would be waiting at his apartment. He smiled, blowing a soft kiss into the phone and hearing her giggle. He grinned and hung up, sighing.

He grinned as he finally got home. It was 9am and he was free all day. All cases were to be put off until tomorrow. He knew what he'd start with too. A long nap. Or... He shook his head. No, no, he couldn't yet. He wanted it to be romantic.

He closed and locked the door behind him, taking two steps into the apartment. "Spencer!" He grinned as the familiar form glided up to hug him. He held her in his arms, rocking her lightly.

He nuzzled into her hair, smelling the familiar vanilla scent. "Mmmm, Mels... I love you." He shut his eyes and kissed her hair lightly. "I missed you..." He held her against his chest, hugging her tightly. He just felt so comfortable with her, so safe. He didn't feel like a brainiac or a detective or anything. He felt like a person, a normal person. And he loved it.

She nuzzled his chest, humming softly. She stroked his back lightly, smiling. "I love you too. And missed you." She cupped his jaw with her small hands and kissed him tenderly, stroking his soft cheeks with her thumbs. She pulled back and looked at his face. "You and me. Bed, now."

He blushed softly. "I... urm..."

She laughed at his face. "A nap, silly. You look absolute exhausted."

"Oh, God, yes..." He said, almost ecstatically. He nuzzled her shoulder and picked her up. "Hmm, I need that more than anything." He let her down and they walked up together, hand in hand. He smiled back at her, never having been as happy as right now.


End file.
